<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sweet Dreams by Lona11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958318">Sweet Dreams</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lona11/pseuds/Lona11'>Lona11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trickster's Tales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avengers Family, BAMF Loki (Marvel), Chronic Illness, Diabetes, Diabetes Loki, Everybody loves the Trickster, Friendly Fighting, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Hurt Loki (Marvel), Injury Recovery, Loki Whump, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Poor Loki, Protective Avengers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Thor is a Good Bro (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lona11/pseuds/Lona11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki was recovering quite well after his injury, but was still in need of the insulin pump. Life with the Avengers had been great so far, but after a training session with Natasha, he was beginning to feel weird and more exhausted than his body already was. Will they find the cause of it before it's too late?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Trickster's Tales [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys, I'm back! I promised, that it wouldn't take me long, didn't I? So here's another story about our favorite Trickster! I added it to a series, so if you haven't read the first one "The Trickster's Truth", you will be probably a bit lost. So I suggest that you read that one first :)<br/>Again, this story is quite whumpy, so be ready!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Loki had been a part of the Avengers for six months now, going on missions with them and having fun at parties together. Living with Stark brought the privilege of having a lot of parties and Loki couldn’t say that he disliked it.</p><p>After his injury, where almost all his abdominal organs have been destroyed, he was prohibited drinking alcohol until three months after he was mostly healed. His pancreas was still untouched by his Seidr, much to his regret but Bruce figured, that alcohol wouldn’t do him any more harm, so he allowed it eventually.</p><p>Loki still couldn’t make sense of why his Seidr was refusing to heal him completely. Does it not see the damage, that was still lingering in his body, weakening him, even though he didn’t ever show it? Of course, the insulin pump did most of the work, and he was deeply grateful for its existence, but he was still feeling some of the side effects of the needed glucose and insulin because the dosages had to be extremely high, so that it would work on Loki’s alien body.</p><p>He was sleeping more than he did before the injury and sometimes, very rarely, he stumbled a bit as a wave of dizziness hit him out of the blue. </p><p>He told Bruce once and he had checked the pump for errors, but couldn’t find any. He guessed that when the pump injected the insulin, it effected his body more right after the injection because of the high dosage, but he also couldn’t reduce it because otherwise it wouldn’t be enough to bring his glucose levels down. </p><p>It wasn’t what Loki wanted to hear, but apparently, Bruce could do nothing to stop the side effects from happening and he trusted him, so he didn’t complain about it further. Who was he, that he couldn’t handle some exhaustion and dizziness. He was a god for, yes exactly, god’s sake.</p><p>But his thoughts went back to his damaged Seidr. He really didn’t have a clue why it wasn’t working properly. He even asked Thor about it, although he knew that the oaf couldn’t think of any possibilities of course. But in the end, he didn’t want them to think that he hadn’t asked for help.</p><p>He even went so far, as to sneak into the huge library of Asgard, cloaking his body from Heimdall’s eyes of course. He found many books about handling and controlling Seidr, about learning how to use it to fight and heal with it. There was even a book about finding it again, if it was lost or taken (he really should’ve read that one before Odin’s punishment), but none of them said anything about repairing a damaged Seidr.</p><p>Loki wasn’t proud of that one, but he also managed to sneak up into his mothers dream one night, briefly telling her that he was fine and that he will visit her someday. He tried to ignore Frigga’s tears while he asked her if she knew something about healing his Seidr. She had been so brave, swallowing her tears, but producing even more as she also couldn’t think of a reason for it not to work.</p><p>The Trickster figured, that maybe his Seidr thought his „new“ pancreas was normal for his body, so it wasn’t seeing any indication for healing it. Why should it heal something that wasn’t broken? In the end, he contented himself with that fact, what else was there to do, anyway?</p><p>But considered everything, he was still extremely happy. As happy as he was never before in his life. He was surrounded by his friends and his brother and he was even feeling the benefits of heroism. </p><p>People, that thought of him as an enemy, smiled at him on the streets now and even wanted to „take selfies“ with him. He didn’t know what a selfie was, but he figured that it had something to do with taking pictures with him.</p><p>It was still feeling odd, being popular and fancied by strangers, when even his own people saw him as a monstrosity. But he didn’t complain, since the warm feeling inside his chest was somehow feeling quite nice.</p><p>The relationship between the Avengers and him had been established quite nicely, he was coming along with everyone and he loved being surrounded by them.</p><p>All of them decided, to live in the Tower for the majority of their time, because it was supposed to strengthen their bond even more. So it was no rarity, that they met for a sparring session once in a while.</p><p>„Hey, Lo, you wanna spar a bit?“ Nat walked at him, a smile on her face.</p><p>Everyone was using that nickname now, and even though Loki feigned annoyance every time somebody mentioned it, he secretly loved it. Being remembered at his mostly good childhood with Thor was making him oddly happy.</p><p>The Trickster was sitting at the table, drinking his morning tea when Nat appeared through the door, already in her training gear, wearing black leggings and an equally black top, making her red hair look even more colorful.</p><p>He nodded quicker than he’d wanted to at her suggestion and gulped down the rest of his now luke-warm tea. „Yes, very much so.“</p><p>Loki was already in a green tunic and simple black pants, so he hadn’t seen any reason to change into something else, as it was quite comfortable.</p><p>He stood up from the table and together, they walked into the sparring room, placing their drinking bottles and towels on the bench next to the door.</p><p>„Are you ready?“ Nat asked, jumping slightly in place and bringing her fists into a defense position in front of her face.</p><p>„More than ready.“ Loki replied, standing across from her, legs hip width apart and arms crossed behind his back.</p><p>They gazed at each other for a minute, until Nat made the first move whilst throwing a quick punch at his seemingly defenseless face. But Loki was faster than she had anticipated and moved his head to the other side, away from her fist.</p><p>Nat tried throwing punches for another three times, which Loki all dodged gracefully until she feint left with her fist, waiting for him to dodge to the right and swung her right leg at him, bringing him to the ground harshly.</p><p>He landed on his side, only just catching himself on his forearm before his head could collide with the hard floor. Loki panted briefly, shook his head and stood up again, steadying himself.</p><p>„What’s wrong, Jackson. Did I hurt you?“ Natasha mocked, putting her hands to her eyes as if to wipe away the tears.</p><p>Loki inhaled sharply, while secretly forming a small energy ball behind his back. He feigned to be in pain and he could see that Natasha’s smile vanished and her expression grew worried instead.</p><p>„Seriously, did I?“ she frowned when he didn’t reply but closed his eyes, starting to wheeze.</p><p>She instantly brought her defense down and started to walk towards her friend, who she thought was hurt. That was just what Loki had been waiting for, for Nat to lower her defenses, so that he could throw the mostly harmless ball of magic into her chest. </p><p>She fell to the floor completely limp, only her head was still able to be moved. She looked frantic. „What did you do to me, you paragon of a coward?!“ she shouted at him furiously but actually didn’t mean it to come out so rude, but that took her by surprise completely. </p><p>„Merely a minor petrification spell. It will subside in a few seconds. Just a lesson, Lady Romanoff, to never let your defense down.“</p><p>That stupid little smartass! Who did he think he is?</p><p>Her head moved frantically on the ground, where Loki kneeled beside her, taking her limp hand in his.</p><p>„There, there, why so serious? You tricked me by feigning a punch and I tricked you, I guess we’re even now.“ Loki scoffed, continuing to stroke Nat’s hand.</p><p>Oh how she hated him (no, she didn’t). But slowly, she could feel Loki’s touch on her hand which could only mean one thing: she was starting to regain control over her body again. She grinned internally, she would get her revenge.</p><p>After a few seconds, she could feel all of her body again, but didn’t give any hint for Loki that she did. She instead waited until he looked at his watch for a second, seemingly worried that his spell took as long as it already did.</p><p>That was her cue, so she quickly spun her legs around his neck and torso, sending him to the ground in a firm lock. He winced slightly when she overstretched his arm, but she didn’t let go.</p><p>„What did you say again about not letting your defense down?“ she breathed and still held her lock firmly.</p><p>Loki remembered what she was saying earlier, being a coward using his magic. But he didn’t see it that way, it was how he fought, how he survived and it surely didn’t make him a coward. Of course she didn’t mean it and Loki knew that, but it still made him furious at the moment, being in the middle of a fight, adrenaline rushing trough his veins.</p><p>So he did the only thing he could think of: fighting back with his cowardly magic.</p><p>He lightly touched her arm, where she held his elbow and a green shimmer surrounded her wrist, spreading up her arm until it reached her shoulder. She looked confused and loosened her grip slightly, but the magic had been so strong that it made her arm tremble violently. </p><p>Suddenly, the magic grew on strength and her body went flying into the air, but she broke her fall with ease, landing on one knee and her palm, expression turning even more focused now.</p><p>They kept staring at each other for a moment again, until they started charging at one another. Loki tried to avoid magic this time, as Nat clearly went for close combat. The punches and kicks were quick and everybody took some hits. </p><p>They paused for a few seconds, Nat wiping away the blood under her nose, while Loki reset his dislocated wrist with a loud pop. Both breathing audibly and grinning at each other. Loki had to admit, that close combat was more fun than using his magic when sparring with friends.</p><p>When they had controlled their breath again, they were continuing their fight. Loki punched Nat into her ribs (with less force than he would usually punch an enemy with of course) before Nat spun around and jumped into the air, hitting Loki with a pivot kick. She also used less force than she normally would but unfortunately, Loki charged at her at the same time, standing now way closer to her than she had anticipated and therefore hitting Loki way harder than she had initially planned.</p><p>Loki fell to the ground, hitting it forcefully which left him breathless for a few seconds. He laid on his back, wheezing like a fish out of water and holding his stomach painfully.</p><p>Natasha immediately rushed to his side, being sure that Loki didn’t feign it this time. His pain and shock was genuine. </p><p>„I’m so sorry, Loki! I didn’t mean to hit you that hard.“ Natasha said, clearly feeling guilty.</p><p>Loki started to calm down, his breaths sounding less strained with every passing second. Finally, he relaxed completely, opening his eyes again. (When did he close them?) He looked at Natasha’s worried expression and instantly smiled at her, trying to ease her guilt.</p><p>„I’m fine, Natasha. It was an accident waiting to happen. We went at each other with too much force, I guess.“ Nat breathed a sigh of relief, but noticed the slight wince coming from the Trickster, when he tried to sit up.</p><p>„Are you in pain?“ she asked worriedly.</p><p>Loki just waved her off. „Nothing serious. You just hit my stomach pretty good.“ he rubbed over it unconsciously and when Nat’s expression didn’t relax, he added: „I’m fine, stop fussing! Come on now, help me up.“ he stretched out his hand and the Agent took it, helping him to his feet.</p><p>If Loki was being honest (which he wasn’t of course), his abdomen pained him a lot more than he wanted to admit. After they had reached the living room, he had excused himself to go to the bathroom, where he now stood in front of the big mirror, looking at his weary reflection.</p><p>When he lifted his tunica, he could see multiple bruises all over his body, half of his face was covered in dried blood from a small cut over his left eyebrow, but it already started to close and had stopped bleeding. But as his eyes wandered downwards to his lower abdomen, he caught his breath as he looked at his insulin pump.</p><p>He knew that the kick went right at the device, but it didn’t look to be damaged. At least not visibly but the area around it was covered in a huge, dark bruise.</p><p>Loki probed it gingerly, hissing when he found a particular painful spot. With not wasting another second, he laid his hand flatly on top of the bruise and letting his Seidr flow through it, healing most of it. When he was finished, the bruise had subsided to a faint yellow spot right next to his belly button and he sighed with relief.</p><p>The pain was almost gone, and it would be completely by the next day, so he didn’t worry about it too much. He lowered his tunica again and washed away the dried blood on his face and hands.</p><p>When he was finished he looked at the mirror one last time, satisfied that he didn’t look too exhausted, and headed to the living room again, where Natasha waited on the couch, tapping her foot nervously. She noticed of course, that Loki was not going to the bathroom to relief himself but was even more glad when he saw the Trickster now.</p><p>He looked exhausted, yes, but not worse than he normally did which was a relief. She had been really worried that she had seriously hurt him. She would’ve never forgiven herself.</p><p>„There you are! I feared you had dropped into the toilet.“ she joked, drying her still sweaty face with a towel.</p><p>Loki lifted an eyebrow in disgust. He wasn’t familiar with that phrase but it sounded gross.</p><p>„Whatever you mean by that, but I’m fine, as I said.“ he joined Nat on the couch after filling himself and the Agent a glass of water. He handed the glass to her, which she accepted gratefully.</p><p>They were sitting in silence for a few minutes, when Steve and Thor appeared, joining them on the couch as well.</p><p>„How was your training session?“ Steve asked, crossing his legs and leaning on the backrest.</p><p>Both of them laughed a bit awkwardly at that, but were silently in agreement of what their answer would be.</p><p>„Oh, it was great, Steve! You should join us next time!“ Nat said, clapping Loki on the shoulder. „Right, Loki?“ she urged.</p><p>„Yes, indeed. It was a pleasure, we had a great time!“ he looked back at Nat, squeezing her hand on his shoulder with an invisible force that indicated, that Nat should remove her hand as quickly as possible or else, there would be consequences.</p><p>She understood Loki’s hint and patted his shoulder one last time before retrieving her hand, laying it back into her lap.</p><p>„Who won?“ Thor asked the most important question.</p><p>„It was a tie.“ Loki said a little bit too quickly, but nobody seemed to notice except for Nat of course, who grinned slightly at that but didn’t say anything.</p><p>Loki was truly ashamed that he’d lost to Nat. Not because she was a woman, hell no, she was one of the most gifted warriors he had ever seen, but just because he couldn’t lose to anyone. He was Loki, God of Mischief, a Prince, he had a right to feel ashamed about losing. </p><p>As much as he felt bad for Natasha’s unwarranted guilt, he was also glad that he could’ve used that to lie for his advantage.</p><p>He gracefully stood up from the couch to refill his water again, drinking it in one big gulp before filling it again. The others looked at him with an odd expression. Loki lifted an eyebrow.</p><p>„What?“ he asked, pausing when he was taking another sip. „I’m thirsty.“ </p><p>„Well, we can see that, thanks for pointing it out.“ Steve replied unnecessarily, laughing briefly.</p><p>„You’re complaining when I’m drinking to less and now that I drink too much? Norns, decide.“ he grumbled before sitting down on the couch again, massaging his stiff neck.</p><p>Hel, he was tired, when was he getting so tired? His eyelids began to drop, but he realized it soon enough, so that he quickly stood up again and vanished into his room. Not before refilling his glass once more.</p><p>The others looked at each other quizzically and shrugged their shoulders.</p><p>„Did he seem odd to you?“ Thor asked, pointing to Loki’s room with his thump. </p><p>„I don’t know. That was a bit weird, but he is weird, so there’s that.“ Nat replied, shrugging her shoulders once again. She received an evil glare from Thor at that.</p><p>„I mean it. He rushed out rather quickly, don’t you think?“ he said, scratching his forehead nervously. </p><p>He hoped that Loki was all right. He deserved a pause after his long recovery, that actually still went on. Thor already hated the fact, that Loki always appeared to be exhausted. He hid it pretty good, but Thor noticed how he rubbed at his eyes tiredly or yawned unconsciously. He even let it show on his face when he thought no one was looking, but of course, Thor had kept an eye on him at all times. He always had, for all his life now, but after he almost died, that urge had increased.</p><p>Thor decided to let Loki rest for a while.</p><p>„Are you hungry? I’m starving!“ Nat asked eventually and Steve nodded in agreement, soon followed by Thor.</p><p>„I’m not cooking.“ Thor had made clear whilst throwing his hands up.</p><p>„Me neither.“ Steve said, mimicking Thor’s gesture.</p><p>Nat sighed and rolled his eyes. „Well, if you think that the woman will cook a substantial meal for you, you’re greatly mistaken. I’m the only one of you that was doing sports today, so forget it.“ </p><p>Everybody sighed then, leaving only one option. „I guess we’re ordering pizza then.“ Steve suggested and the rest nodded in agreement.</p><p>„Did I hear pizza?“ </p><p>Tony appeared through the door, strolling happily towards his teammates. Bruce and Clint were following him, looking equally hungry.</p><p>„I take it you wanna join us?“ Nat asked unnecessarily as Clint was already studying the menu with Bruce peering over his shoulder.</p><p>„Where’s Rudolph?“ Tony asked, looking around and not finding the Trickster.</p><p>„He’s resting in his room. Nat broke him.“ Steve replied and received a punch from Thor.</p><p>„She what?“ he asked, lifting an eyebrow in disbelief. „Well either way, I’m sure he’s hungry as well. I’ll go get him.“ Tony said and left for Loki’s room</p><p>He stood in front of his door now, waiting briefly before knocking three times. He frowned when he didn’t receive an answer and tried again but with the same result. His frown increased and his expression turned slightly worried.</p><p>„Loki?“ he called, knocking on the door one more time.</p><p>After he was ignored again, he’d had enough and carefully entered Loki’s room. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found the Trickster sleeping soundly on his bed, snoring barley audible.</p><p>He was just about to leave again and decided to simply order him a pizza, when he turned on his side, opening his eyes tiredly.</p><p>„Tony?“ he asked slightly confused, wiping the sleep out of his eye.</p><p>Well he’ll be damned. He didn’t hear the knocking and shouting, but as soon as someone came into his room, he woke up instantly? Thor didn’t lie when he told them that sneaking up on Loki was almost impossible.</p><p>„Yeah, sorry, I didn’t wanna wake you. But it’s only noon so I actually didn’t expect you to be in bed, so…“ he rambled, gesturing nervously with his hands.</p><p>„It’s alright, I was awake anyway.“</p><p>Of course he was, that damn liar. He was sound asleep and that was clearly not faked. But Tony let it slide and came closer instead.</p><p>„I was just wondering if you wanted some pizza? We’re ordering.“ he asked, stopping in front of Loki’s bed.</p><p>The Trickster had managed to sit on the edge of his bed in the meantime, rubbing his eyes in exhaustion.</p><p>„Thank you for asking, but I’m not really hungry.“ he responded, taking the glass of water from his nightstand and taking a few sips.</p><p>„You’re what now? I’m sorry, I think I didn’t hear you correctly but did you just say you weren’t hungry?“ Tony asked in disbelief, lifting both of his eyebrows.</p><p>Since most of his injuries had healed and Bruce had removed Loki’s feeding tube and allowed him to eat again, he literally dug into his food every time he had the opportunity to do so. And now he told him that he wasn’t hungry? No, that couldn’t be.</p><p>„Are you…are you alright, Lokes?“ he asked carefully, not wanting to disturb him.</p><p>Loki seemed to be absent, staring blankly to the ground ahead.</p><p>„Hello, earth to Loki!“ Tony urged, bending down a little.</p><p>„Hm?“ the Trickster looked at Tony, looking even more exhausted now after he did seconds prior. How was that even possible?</p><p>„I asked if you’re alright.“ he asked again, getting extremely worried now.</p><p>„Yes, of course I am. Why shouldn’t I?“ Loki asked confusedly and stood up.</p><p>Did…did he just sway a bit? No no, he was clearly imagining things. He was worried and interpreted too much into it.</p><p>„Okay, just checking.“ Tony said, lifting his hands in defense. </p><p>„Are you still coming or do you want to hide in your room all day?“ </p><p>Tony watched Loki crossing his room to walk into the connected bathroom to refill his glass with tap water. He took a sip and placed the rest of it on his nightstand.</p><p>„I’m coming. But you can go ahead, I have to do something first.“ he answered and pointed with his finger to the bathroom. Tony understood and opened his mouth in an „Ahh“ gesture and left the room without another word.</p><p>__________</p><p>Loki was leaning heavily on the sink, watching his weary reflection in the mirror. The bags under his eyes grew even darker, his eyes looked sunken in. He also noticed, that he looked a little paler than usual and his arms, where he supported himself on the sink, trembled slightly under the weight.</p><p>All in one he had to admit that he looked quite miserable and also this unquenchable thirst he was feeling all the time, was confusing him. He had to use the bathroom more than usual as well, but he figured that it was due to the much drinking.</p><p>Loki sighed and straightened himself again. He was really not in the mood to join his teammates now, but what should he do? They would worry even more if he wouldn’t come and they already had enough to worry about him in the past, that it would suffice for a lifetime, so he would just have to pull thought that one and stop being the pitiful creature that he was.</p><p>So he quickly cast a glamour around him and now, his expression didn’t look so exhausted anymore, instead his skin looked flawless again, the bags under his eyes vanished and his cheeks gained some color. He smiled at his reflection satisfied, and left his room to join his friends.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, that's it again! Have fun reading the last, very long, chapter :)<br/>Oh and if you find the Star Wars reference, I think we will be best friends!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Avengers were all laughing happily at the dinner table while eating their ordered pizza. Loki was sitting a little absently next to Clint and was sipping regularly on his glass of water. He was still not hungry, so to ease the worry of his teammates, he made himself some broth. It did indeed calm his stomach a bit, as he started to feel a bit nauseous half an hour ago. </p><p>Thor was satisfied with what he could see. Loki looked better than he had before and he also seemed to have gained some appetite again. He noticed though, that he was still slightly hunched over, but he guessed that it was due to his earlier exhaustion.</p><p>„Do you want a slice?“ Bruce asked, where he was sitting opposite of Loki.</p><p>Loki was in a hard spot. Yes, he wanted to ease their worry but he was still feeling nauseous and was afraid, that even a bite of the pizza would send him over the toilet faster than he could say bilgesnipe. But he figured, that admitting he wasn’t feeling so well was nothing out of the ordinary, so he did that.</p><p>„No, thank you. I’m fine with the soup, my stomach feels a bit strange today.“ </p><p>He tried to avoid their gaze and took a spoon full of broth instead, his eyes fixed on the table.</p><p>„Do you want me to take a look at it?“ Bruce asked, while taking another big bite.</p><p>Loki just shook his head and laid the spoon next to the bowl after he finished it. He took another sip from his water and sighed.</p><p>„That won’t be necessary. Feeling miserable sometimes is a part of my life now, so I should start to deal with it on my own.“</p><p>Everyone looked at him awkwardly, as if they couldn’t quite comprehend Loki’s words.</p><p>„But…you don’t have to deal with it on your own. That’s what friends are for.“ Clint said, laying his slice back on his plate. „As much as we’d like to take the pain or nausea away from you, we can’t do that. But we can at least try to make it easier for you. That’s just possible, if you let us, of course.“</p><p>Loki sighed, he really didn’t want to deal with that now. He knew that Clint and the others meant well and he was usually feeling honored that someone cared about him, but right now, as the nausea came back with full force, he couldn’t think about that.</p><p>„If you would excuse me.“ he said and stood up from his chair. </p><p>He walked back to his room as quickly as possible but slowly enough, as not to alarm his friends that something was wrong.</p><p>The group still looked at him awkwardly and slightly worried, but at least, nobody called out to him.</p><p>„His behavior is truly odd today.“ Thor said, while munching on his last slice of pizza.</p><p>„Yeah…First, that awkward moment after his training session with Nat and now this. Do you think he’s alright?“ Steve asked now, wiping his hands on a tissue.</p><p>„I hope he is. But still, my guts tell me otherwise. It’s now-" Bruce said and looked at his wrist watch. „almost 2 pm. I’ll let him rest for two hours and then I’ll take a look at him. If everything is fine afterwards, we will at least have the certainty.“ </p><p>Everyone silently agreed to that and focused on their meal again. </p><p>Since Loki’s injury, everyone was extremely worried about him at all times. If he only as much as sneezed, Thor would tell Bruce. If he went to bed earlier than usual, Nat would secretly ask JARVIS to show her a live feed of Loki’s bedroom. And if he was eating less or lost his appetite completely, Clint would count every noodle, Loki shoved into his mouth or looked out for any signs of nausea or unease.</p><p>It went on like this for months after he had recovered (his pancreas not included, because that was still not healed, yet), and Loki felt more and more annoyed by that. Of course he was glad, that he had so much support throughout his recovery, but he was still as proud and stubborn as he was before the incident and it was making him extremely uncomfortable that all these fine people worried about him so much. He didn’t deserve that, he preferred suffering on his own where nobody could see his misery.</p><p>So naturally, as soon as Loki closed the room to his door, he ran towards his bathroom, leaning over his toilet at the last second and coughing up the bit of broth he had just finished eating.</p><p>He was retching violently into the toilet now, his body shaking visibly and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His throat burned as after a while, nothing but bile came out of his fragile body and after he was finished, he leaned back on the bathtub, closing his eyes in exhaustion.</p><p>Loki was breathing heavily, the sweat was running down his face now and dropping onto his shoulders. His body still trembled constantly and when he opened his eyes again, his vision was blurry and he could swear, that there was a red mist in his field of view for a second. It disappeared again a moment later and he shook his head a few times, as to clear his vision.</p><p>When he opened his eyes once more, the blurriness and mist was gone and he could see normal again. </p><p>He shook his head again, this time out of disbelief.</p><p>„Get yourself together! There is nothing wrong with you, so stop being overdramatic.“ he tried to calm himself and exhaled audibly. </p><p>After he sat on the cold ground for a while, he finally decided to stand up again to heave his weary body onto his bed. His steps were unsteady and for a moment, he thought that the nausea returned, but luckily, it vanished again.</p><p>He let himself fall onto the bed like a stone, his face hitting the pillow with a faint thud. He was just about to fall asleep, with his clothes and shoes still on, when he noticed with annoyance, that he had to relief himself. </p><p>Loki sighed and rolled onto his side to sit up again. He drove a hand over his sweaty face and exhaled briefly. Norns, why was he so tired? Something was not right, he could feel it, but he was almost sure that it was just one of the side effects of the insulin pump. He decided not to burden Banner with this again. He only recently checked the insulin pump and it was working just fine then, so maybe he was really simply being overdramatic.</p><p>Still, he had to admit that the desire to void his bladder was quite frustrating. He felt like he had to relief himself every thirty minutes, that couldn’t just be from the amount of water he drank, right? Then again, why did he drink so much? He was feeling thirsty all the time, it was almost like drinking made him even more thirsty.</p><p>Loki decided not to think about it further, it made his heart race rapidly (at least he hoped it was due to his overthinking). So, he finally stood up and made his way to the bathroom once more, but this time to use the toilet like it was supposed to.</p><p>After he was finished, he returned to his bed and fell asleep only seconds after his head hit the pillow.</p><p>________</p><p>Loki woke up again, as horrible pain shot through his abdomen. He squinted his eyes immediately, as another wave of agony hit him. The Trickster curled up on his side as an attempt to ease some of the pain, but to no avail. A faint whimper escaped his mouth and he seemed to curl up even more at that.</p><p>He looked like the paragon of misery as he laid there on his side, clasping his stomach with so much force that his knuckles turned white. Sweat was beginning to form on his forehead again and his body trembled under the thin bedsheets. </p><p>Yes, he knew that now would have been the right time to inform at least Banner about his unpleasant situation, but if he was being honest, he couldn’t find the strength in him to raise his voice more than to whimper quietly. </p><p>And now, to add even more misery to his already agonizing life, the nausea returned full force, making him gag forcefully.</p><p>As quickly as his fragile body let him, he stood up on shaky legs, still clasping his stomach tightly, to hurry to the bathroom. But suddenly, the room tilted dangerously and he knew then, that he wouldn’t make it to the bathroom in time. So he looked around to find and empty bin in a corner and retched violently in it.</p><p>He was still standing, hunched over the bin and vomiting nothing but bile into it. His hands grabbed the bin so tightly, that his knuckles turned white again, drops of his own sweat mixing with the vomit in the bin. </p><p>It was a disgusting sight, so he closed his eyes and tried to ease his stomach a bit. Not an easy task, when the whole area was plagued by searing pain. </p><p>He didn’t know what to do, his mind was clouded from pain and sorrow and he couldn’t think straight. It was like he wasn’t a part of his body anymore, but could still feel every wave of pain shooting through his body like lightning. </p><p>He couldn’t even register what his body was doing, but suddenly, he found himself in the hallway to the living room. Apparently with the pathetic attempt to call for help.</p><p>Loki stumbled violently across the hallway, the wall where he fell into every few steps had been the only thing keeping him upright but he noticed faintly, that his heart fluttered rapidly inside his chest. The feeling was making him nauseous again, but not enough to make him gag. Still, his arrhythmic heartbeat was straining his weakened body even more now and he noticed black spots appearing in his vision.</p><p>Another wave of pain hit him with full force and this time, he didn’t try to suppress his cry of agony. He took another unsteady step ahead, but his knees gave out almost immediately and he finally fell to the ground below, where he was lying now, unmoving.</p><p>The only movement was the rapid rise and fall of his chest and he could hear the frantic sound of his heart that was still beating out of rhythm. </p><p>In fact, that had been the only sound he registered before his eyes fluttered closed and unconsciousness overtook his body completely. </p><p>_______</p><p>The Avengers were all seated on the couch, watching the Lord of the Rings and munching on some popcorn.</p><p>An hour had passed since Loki left them in a hurry and nobody seemed to pay much attention to the movie, instead thinking about their Trickster.</p><p>Finally, Tony paused the movie and looked at his teammates with his eyebrows raised. „Seriously, do you think Rudolf is alright?“</p><p>„No, I don’t think he is.“ Bruce admitted while clasping his hands together in his lap. „I think he’s hiding something.“ </p><p>„I agree.“ Nat replied, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. „His behavior was even weirder than usual.“</p><p>„Yes, I think we can all agree to that.“ Steve said and Clint nodded, thinking the same. </p><p>Everyone looked at Thor know, who was looking blankly at a spot on the ground, apparently deeply in thought.</p><p>„Thor, what do you think?“ Bruce asked, shifting uncomfortably in his seat on the couch.</p><p>„I…“ Thor began, but his expression grew even more confused.</p><p>„What is it?“ Steve asked, feeling his worry rising.</p><p>„Something is wrong. I can feel…Loki, he is hurt.“</p><p>At the same time, they heard someone cry out, not far from where they were sitting on the couch.</p><p>That startled everyone immediately and they abandoned the couch only a second later, standing up on high alert.</p><p>Just as they wanted to check on Loki, JARVIS’ voice could be heard through the ceiling. „I don’t want to interrupt, but Mr. Laufeyson seems to be in great distress.“ he sounded nervous. JARVIS never sounded nervous.</p><p>Everyone started into a run then, but they didn’t have to walk far, as Loki was only a few meters away from the door to the living room, lying face down on the cold ground of the hallway.</p><p>Thor was the first who reached his side, kneeling down in a heap next to his brother. He shook his shoulder roughly. „Loki? Loki, wake up!“ he called out to him, but received no reaction.</p><p>Steve kneeled down on Loki’s other side, feeling for a pulse. They all looked at him anxiously, until he finally sighed with relief when he could feel the frantic heartbeat. „He’s alive, but Bruce, his pulse is pretty fast and arrhythmic.“ Steve looked to the scientist now and moved away, so that he could take a better look at Loki.</p><p>„Let’s move him onto his back.“ Bruce suggested and with some help from Thor, they managed to lie Loki onto his back, his head lolled to the side limply.</p><p>But what they were seeing, was not what they expected. Loki looked as white as a sheet, dark bags under his eyes and even though his eyes were closed, they could see the exhaustion in them. He also looked like he had lost some weight. All in all, Loki looked horrible.</p><p>„I can’t do this again.“ Thor muttered sadly, wiping away the sweat on his forehead. „It was all a glamour.“ he added.</p><p>„None of us noticed it, if Loki wants to hide something, he makes sure he does it well.“ Nat said, walking towards Thor and putting her hand reassuringly on his shoulder. She was seriously worried about Loki, where he was lying lifeless on the ground, eyes closed and lips slightly parted.</p><p>„Loki, can you hear me?“ Bruce tried again, softly patting his cheek, but he was also not successful. „Can you help me bringing him to the med bay? I have to check him over.“ he said and addressed to Steve and Thor, but Thor insisted carrying him on his own.</p><p>Thor was lying him carefully on the bed and he couldn’t stop his eyes from getting wet. It had just been six months. Six months without an incident and Loki decided, that it was long enough now? He really can’t do this. Not again. Not after everything they’d been through. Loki lying there, looking like he was dead und being completely limp… it reminded him too much of the critical injury, that had marked him for the rest of his life.</p><p>The others didn’t fare much better, they were all present during Loki’s healing process and the recovery afterwards and seeing him now, again unresponsive and clearly unwell was sending shivers down their spines. But they had to be strong for Loki and also Thor, who was taking it the hardest by far.</p><p>Bruce attached Loki to a heart monitor and his pulse was indeed rapid and arrhythmic. His blood pressure was pretty low and his oxygen levels were critical. The scientist immediately put an oxygen mask over his face and placed an i.v. in the back of his hand to give him fluids.</p><p>After he was done with that, he started to get nervous. What did his teammates expect him to do? He was no doctor of medicine and definitely useless when it came to emergency situations. He could feel his green friend pumping through his veins, making him angry just because he felt so worthless. Yes, he could help Loki when he was injured so gravely a few months ago, but at that time he knew the cause the injury. Now? Well, now he had no fucking clue why their Trickster God was lying completely unresponsive on his already reserved bed in the med bay.</p><p>„I really don’t want to interfere, but maybe we should check his glucose level? I mean he has diabetes after all, isn’t this like a symptom of too high or too low levels?“ Steve said carefully. He really didn’t want Bruce to think that he wasn’t doing a good job. </p><p>They all knew that the scientist was exactly that, a scientist. He was no MD and they really appreciated the genius he had in this area, regardless of his qualification. </p><p>„Yes, of course! Jesus, why didn’t I think about that sooner. Maybe his insulin pump is defect after all.“ Bruce babbled while grabbing the glucometer to measure his glucose level.</p><p>After a few seconds, he went pale and wavered a bit. His teammates eyed him anxiously. „What is it?“ Tony asked, picking nervously at his thump.</p><p>„His…his glucose level is unreadable. It just shows that his levels are higher than 1000 mg/dl. I…oh my god, he went into a diabetic coma.“ Bruce stuttered and immediately injected some insulin into Loki’s i.v. </p><p>He had to be careful not to lower it too fast though, because otherwise his brain will take damage. And that was really the last thing they needed. A sick Loki was one thing, but a brain damaged Loki? He couldn’t even form a coherent thought about that.</p><p>Bruce couldn’t possibly do all of this on his own now, so he addressed to his teammates to help him. „Tony, you will measure his glucose levels every five minutes and Clint, you will inject the insulin into his i.v. at regular intervals. If his levels are below 250 mg/dl, then you stop, but that should take a while. Nat, please let the saline infusion drop faster and replace it with a new one when it’s empty, he needs a lot of fluids right now. Steve, you will take a look at the monitor. If his oxygen levels go below 85%, you will increase the oxygen supply and if it drops further, you tell me. And Thor…just be there for him now, I’m sure he can hear us.“ Thor knew that he was way too upset to be of use right now, so he didn’t complain about his task and held Loki’s hand instead, whispering encouraging words into his ear.</p><p>Meanwhile, Bruce lifted Loki’s shirt to take a look at his insulin pump. It looked normal, no indication that it didn’t work properly. He still turned it off because somehow, Loki was getting way too much glucose and no insulin, so there had to be something wrong with it.</p><p>It didn’t take him long to find an error. The device did indeed inject glucose permanently, because his glucose levels were constantly at 35 mg/dl. That couldn’t be right, as Loki’s level was at over 1000 mg/dl only a few minutes prior, so that had to be were the defect was. How this could happen was a question for when Loki was stable again.</p><p>For now, the situation got even more critical. „Bruce, I already increased the oxygen supply, but his stats are still dropping rapidly. He’s at 80% now with 15 L of oxygen with the mask. I can’t go any higher.“ Steve informed the scientist while putting the oxygen mask tighter on Loki’s face, so that nothing of the much needed oxygen could escape.</p><p>„Shit, I have to intubate then.“ Bruce swore and prepared the things he would need for the intubation. </p><p>He knew that he should’ve intubated him as soon as he found out that Loki’s unconsciousness was due to a diabetic coma. The danger of aspiration was too high, as he had no protective reflexes at the moment, but he tried to avoid it at all cost. Now, he had no choice anymore and asked Steve to help him, since he was right next to Loki’s head.</p><p>The intubation was quickly done and luckily, Bruce already had some experience in that and had attached Loki to the respirator in no time.</p><p>After two minutes, his o2 stats had gone up to 98% again and everyone seemed to relax a bit at that.</p><p>„Jesus, I need a drink. No, drinks. Plural.“ Tony said, as he pricked Loki’s finger to measure his glucose levels what seemed to be the hundredths time. „It’s at 990 mg/dl now, Bruce.“ he informed the scientist, who nodded briefly.</p><p>„Okay, it’s decreasing, that’s good. Keep injecting the insulin.“ he told Steve and attended to the insulin pump again.</p><p>He had to fix it again, but it would be very good to know the initial cause of the error. He just couldn’t believe, that it occurred just out of the blue. But he really had no clue, not even after he dismantled it completely.</p><p>Nat just watched Bruce loosen another screw, when it hit her like a truck. „Oh my god, Bruce!“ she yelled and facepalmed herself out of disbelief. „I think I know why the pump isn’t working right.“</p><p>Bruce eyed her quizzically, shoving his glasses further up his nose again. „Oh thank god, what is it?“ </p><p>„I told you that we had a training session in the morning? It went rough after some time and I accidentally kicked him into his stomach pretty good. He hid it well, but he was clearly in pain afterwards.“ she said while changing the saline infusion on the i.v. pole.</p><p>So, he had been hurt after the incident after all. Shit, now she really felt guilty. Nat had been so glad, that Loki’s initial pain subsided quickly and he acted normally again after a few minutes, but now the guilt returned with full force, making her gasp.</p><p>„Nat, don’t even think about that this is your fault.“ Clint warned when he could see her expression. He knew her too well.</p><p>„Easy for you to say. I was the one who kicked him and destroying his insulin pump!“ she yelled now, driving a hand over her face and turning away from her teammates. </p><p>Clint injected another dose of insulin into Loki’s i.v. and walked to Nat afterwards, hugging her gently. „Hey, don’t do this please. He agreed to the session, right? And if I remember correctly, you came out with a bloody nose, so he hit you pretty good as well. Don’t blame yourself for a stupid accident.“ Natasha was sobbing quietly into his shoulder now, returning the hug.</p><p>„Also, do you remember what you’d told me when I felt guilty about the people I hurt while being under Loki’s spell? You told me that it was nothing I could control, and this is exactly the same. If Loki hadn’t took that step forward, your kick would’ve been perfectly aimed, so you could just as well make him responsible for all this.“ Clint took her shoulders, so that he could look her in the eyes and smiled at her. „This is NOT your fault, alright?“ </p><p>Nat swallowed, but nodded afterwards, returning the smile. She wiped away her tears and went back to her place at the i.v. pole.</p><p>Clint also returned to inject another dose of insulin into the God.</p><p>Meanwhile, Thor was still holding Loki’s hand, stroking it gently while quietly humming a song into his ears.</p><p>„Is it aesir?“ Steve asked and walked next to Thor. </p><p>„Hm?“ the Thundergod seemed to be deeply in thought and hadn’t noticed Steve until he was placing a hand on his shoulder.</p><p>„I asked if the song you’re humming, was aesir.“ he repeated, smiling sympathetically at the blonde god.</p><p>Thor laughed and put a strand of hair out of his face. „Oh no! This is was „The Earth Song“ from Michael Jackson.“ Steve looked quite embarrassed, especially when the others started laughing. „It’s his favorite. He said it reminded him of the terrible things he’d done.“</p><p>„Isn’t that a bit dark then? If he remembers it this way, maybe you should choose another song to cheer him up?“ Tony inquired, lifting an eyebrow. </p><p>„No, you don’t understand. Loki is a very sensible soul. For any of us, hearing a song that reminds us of horrible things, makes us feel even sadder. But Loki feels better, because he needs to be reminded of his deeds, so that he can make sure to never make the same mistake again. Just then, he feels good and happy.“</p><p>„Yep, he’s a weirdo.“ Tony added and started pricking Loki’s finger again.</p><p>He was glad, that Loki’s body healed so fast, otherwise his fingers would look as holey as swiss cheese. </p><p>„His glucose levels are now at 750 mg/dl.“ he informed Bruce, who nodded with satisfaction.</p><p>„That’s good. Clint, continue with the insulin.“ he instructed and Clint obeyed willingly.</p><p>„What’s our next step? I mean, we’re having it under control now, right? When will he wake up again?“ Steve asked, scratching his eyebrow nervously.</p><p>„Hard to say. We have to be very careful with the insulin. If we bring his glucose level down too fast, it will probably result in brain damage. So I’m not planning on reaching our goal of 250 mg/dl before midnight.“ Bruce looked at his watch briefly and shook his head. „Okay, wow, time flies. I correct myself, not before 3 am.“ he added and sighed. He knew it was going to be a long night without any sleep at all.</p><p>„And when his levels reach 250 mg/dl, he will wake up again?“ Nat asked now and noticed, how naive she sounded but couldn’t help herself. She worried too much to think straight right now.</p><p>„I can’t be certain about that. A human body would take some time to sort itself out again, but Loki is a god. It may be faster or slower until he wakes up. I really can’t say.“ Bruce sighed again. He knew that his friends wanted some answers, but he couldn’t give it to them.</p><p>______</p><p>They were taking shifts in nursing Loki, measuring his glucose levels regularly and injecting insulin. Replacing the saline infusions and keeping a look on his vital parameters. The god was more stable now, so it was manageable for only one person at a time to take care of all this.</p><p>After three hours, Bruce decided reluctantly, that Loki needed a foley catheter. With all the fluids they were giving Loki, it was only a matter of time until his bladder would be full and the god, being intubated and all, would have no other choice than to wet himself. </p><p>They all wanted to spare him of that embarrassment, so they had decided together, that a foley catheter would be the best choice now.</p><p>Not a minute too early, it seemed, because as soon as Bruce inserted the catheter, the bag attached to it was filling rapidly.</p><p>It had been 2 am and luckily, it was Bruce’s turn on the shift, because Loki suddenly started stirring. </p><p>The monitor started beeping, as his heart rate began to rise and also the respirator sounded in alarm, because Loki was clearly not tolerating it anymore and it had a hard time getting air into his lungs, with his occupant struggling so much against it.</p><p>„Loki, calm down! You are okay now, just breath with the respirator.“ Bruce stood up from his chair as soon as the alarms sounded and was standing next to Loki now, trying to get his attention.</p><p>But Loki had a hard time focussing on anything other than the tube that had been shoved down his throat. Someone next to him said, that it helped him to breath, but it certainly didn’t feel like it. </p><p>„Calm down, Loki! Please! Relax and try to work with the machine.“ Bruce tried again, sounding desperate as he didn’t know, what to do.</p><p>Loki decided to listen to the voice next to him. He couldn’t quite register, who it belonged to as his eyes were still closed and he was still too out of it to recognize its owner. But, it sounded trustworthy and it couldn’t possibly get any worse than how he felt at the moment.</p><p>So, he tried to calm down and let the respirator do its work.</p><p>And, much to his surprise, it worked. His lungs didn’t feel like suffocating anymore, as the much needed air was filling them again.</p><p>„That’s good, Loki. Just like that. Can you open your eyes for me?“ Bruce asked carefully.</p><p>He made sure, that they brought his glucose levels down slowly, but there was always the risk of brain damage, no matter how careful you had been.</p><p>Loki obeyed and opened his heavy eyelids. He looked around frantically, apparently, he was still frightened and Bruce couldn’t say he blamed him for that. It was a really unpleasant thought to have to wake up to the things Loki just did. So Bruce tried to inform him about everything that had happened, but at first he had to get his attention.</p><p>„Loki, look at me.“ he ordered and after calming down a bit more, he finally found Bruce’s generous eyes.</p><p>Loki seemed to relax visibly when he recognized the familiar face, closing his eyes briefly before opening them again.</p><p>„Do you understand, what I’m saying?“ Bruce asked nervously. </p><p>The next few questions he would ask, would give him certainty, if Loki’s brain took damage or not.</p><p>Loki nodded slowly and Bruce noticed a slight tremble on the god’s hands. Bruce laid one of his on top of Loki’s right hand in a gesture to calm him and continued.</p><p>„Do you know, where you are? Just nod or shake your head. Or if that’s too tiring at the moment, blink once for yes and twice for no.“</p><p>Loki slowly turned his head to the right and then to the left, before looking at his friend again. He nodded.</p><p>„Good! That’s good.“ Bruce cheered, maybe a bit too enthusiastically, and clapped his hands together. „Do you know, who I am?“ Bruce wavered nervously on his feet.</p><p>But again, Loki nodded, much quicker this time and Bruce was almost certain, that his Brain was as healthy as it had been before the incident.</p><p>„You’re doing great, Loki. I will change the ventilation mode on the respirator, so now you have to breath on your own, okay? It will be quite a challenge in the beginning, because your lungs accustomed to being ventilated, but you have to try and pull through, alright? Otherwise I can’t remove the tube, I’m afraid.“ Bruce hoped, that the last sentence would rise his ambition even more, but sadly, it was the truth.</p><p>If Loki wasn’t able to breath on his own just now, the respirator would have to stay for the time being.</p><p>„Are you ready?“ the scientist asked, before changing the mode and waited for Loki’s nod, his expression turning frightful again.</p><p>„I know you can do it!“ Bruce encouraged him and smiled at him.</p><p>Loki noticed the change as soon as Bruce hit the button. The regular breaths that came from the respirator, were gone now, instead he had to take his own.</p><p>He was struggling at first, his breathing sounded strained and wheezy, but it improved within a few minutes and finally, his breathing sounded almost normal again.</p><p>But it took a toll on Loki, the exhaustion clearly written on his face.</p><p>„Do you have any trouble breathing now?“ Bruce asked at last and already prepared to extubate him.</p><p>Loki shook his head, instead looked at Bruce with pleading eyes. He really wanted the tube to be removed.</p><p>Bruce understood and removed the tube in one swift move. Loki coughed violently a few times and took a deep breath afterwards.</p><p>„I’m gonna put this oxygen mask over your face, because your lungs still need some more than your body can provide for the time being.“ Bruce informed the god, who just nodded again.</p><p>„Thanks.“ he said. His voice sounded raspy and weak but he seemed to breath calmly. </p><p>„Do you know what happened?“ Bruce asked, finally sitting down on the chair again.</p><p>Loki cleared his throat and took a sip of the water, that had been handed to him by Bruce. He sat it down on his nightstand with shaky hands and put the mask over his face again.</p><p>„Not exactly. I wasn’t feeling well throughout the day and apparently, I collapsed. But if you want to know why I fell unconscious, well, I don’t know, I’m afraid.“ Loki was already exhausted now, but his curiosity wouldn’t let him rest just now. He had to know what happened.</p><p>„Well, as it turned out, your insulin pump took some damage during your fight with Nat in the morning and it showed, that your glucose level was constantly at 35 mg/dl. Too low of course, so naturally, the device gave you glucose to increase it. But when we measured it manually, your blood glucose was at over 1000 mg/dl, it wasn’t even evaluable for the glucometer anymore.“ Bruce explained and watched Loki shifting nervously on his bed.</p><p>„We had to intubate, because your protective reflexes didn’t work anymore and your o2 stats dropped drastically. Then, we injected insulin to bring the glucose down. It’s now at 230 mg/dl, by the way.“ </p><p>Loki couldn't believe it. All the symptoms he had, they all averted to hyperglycemia and he hadn’t noticed? Well, to be honest, he did but refused to accept it because the pump had been checked so recently.</p><p>He hadn’t thought it possible but in retrospect, he was just being stupid and naive. He knew that something was seriously wrong with his body and he just ignored it.</p><p>Just as his eyes started to close again, Thor and the others burst through the door because apparently, JARVIS had informed them about Loki’s awakening.</p><p>„Brother, you’re awake!“ Thor greeted him and took one of Loki’s still trembling hands. „We were all worried sick. How are you feeling?“ </p><p>„I’m fine, stop worrying.“ Loki simply said, clearly too exhausted to make conversation at the moment.</p><p>„Thor, I think we should talk to him in the morning.“ Nat suggested and shoved the Thundergod gently away from his brother’s side.</p><p>Loki nodded at her gratefully and closed his exhausted eyes.</p><p>„I’m sorry, I’m just so glad that he’s awake!“ Thor apologized because he knew he overreacted.</p><p>Loki just woke up from a coma and he annoyed him with his overprotectiveness. He had just been so worried. It really took a toll on him, seeing his beloved brother hurt and sick. Thor would give anything to be in his place, to take the pain and suffering away from him, but it wasn’t possible. The only thing he could do, was to cheer him up as soon as he was up to it again.</p><p>While Loki was sleeping, Bruce decided to remove the foley catheter again. If Loki had to use the toilet now, he would notice, so it was not necessary anymore.</p><p>_____</p><p> </p><p>The next morning, Loki roused and felt much more rested than he had been for a long time. He stretched out his limbs and sat up straighter in bed.</p><p>Much to his delight, nothing hurt and he didn’t feel exhausted. That was a surprise, to be sure, but a welcome one.</p><p>So he decided to sit on the edge of the bed and removed the oxygen mask from his face. But before he did that, he took a look at his o2 stats and they were at 100%, so he didn’t hesitate to remove it completely. </p><p>„You’re awake.“ Clint said where he was sitting on the couch in the corner, feet resting on the coffee table and reading a magazine about cars.</p><p>„I suppose I am.“ Loki replied, scratching his neck.</p><p>„You gave us quite a scare yesterday.“ Clint added and closed his magazine, looking at the Trickster for the first time since he woke up.</p><p>„I apologize. That was not my intention.“ </p><p>Carefully, Loki stood up and was satisfied when his vision didn’t grey out and the room didn’t tilt to the side. Slowly he made his way to Clint and sat down next to the archer.</p><p>„I know. But we still have to talk about all the stuff you’re hiding when it comes to your health. It has something to do with trust, you know. We really want to help and support you, but finding out that you cast a glamour just to hide your pain was like a punch in the face.“ Clint tried to stay calm, but the more he spoke about it, the more his voice grew in volume.</p><p>„I’m truly sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you. I…I always felt that I had to deal with things like that on my own. I never wanted to burden any one of you with my misery.“ Loki played with his fingers absentmindedly and Clint decided that it was enough and stood up.</p><p>„Loki, look at me.“ he ordered, standing in front of the god now. </p><p>Loki obeyed, watching him with wide eyes.</p><p>„Let’s just play a round of „Let’s pretend.“ Alright, let’s pretend Thor had been hurt during a battle and he hides his injury so long until his body gave out and he falls unconscious right in front of you. What would you do, or better, how would you feel?“ </p><p>Loki knew where this was leading to, and somehow, he realized that Clint was right.</p><p>„I…I would’ve felt betrayed and hurt that he didn’t trust me enough to tell me. I could’ve helped him, healed him easily with my Seidr, but he refused because he was too proud to admit that even he wasn’t untouchable.“ Loki looked at a spot on the ground, tears welling up in his eyes.</p><p>„I know I am repeating myself, but again, I’m truly sorry. I think I understand now. Thank you for pointing it out to me.“ </p><p>Clint nodded, he was glad that he got through to Loki. „Don’t mention it. Everyone of us needs help sometimes. And we are more than willing to give it to you, so stop rejecting us.“ he said dangerously, but winked at him as to indicate that he wasn’t really angry.</p><p>„But I’m not the one, who needs the apology the most.“ The archer added and Loki nodded. He knew who he had to visit next.</p><p>_____</p><p>Loki walked to Thor’s room and waited in front of the closed door, exhaling deeply before knocking.</p><p>Thor opened the door only seconds later and his eyes immediately went wide with surprise. </p><p>„Lok…“ he started, but was interrupted by his brother, who walked closer and hugged him tightly without saying a word.</p><p>„I’m so sorry, brother.“ Loki finally said, burying his face into Thor’s shoulder and sending his thoughts into his brother’s mind, hoping he would understand that he finally got it.</p><p>Thor did, and hugged his brother even tighter. „I know. I love you, Lo.“</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>1. Thank you so much for reading!!<br/>2. I don't know why I choose Michael Jackson, I'm not even the biggest fan of him. But I guess it suits Loki, so there's that.<br/>3. Also, I once again apologize for the medical jabbering. I hope it was not too much.<br/>4. I'm still planning on writing more sequels, so I would appreciate your opinion, regarding any relationships. Should the story stay gen or do you want more friendship between Loki and another teammate? Maybe you would even like see Loki and Nat forming a more romantic relationship? (I'm not much of a slash writer, sorry!) So, please tell me your wishes and maybe I can grant them :)<br/>5. Thank you again and I hope we'll meet in my, or maybe your next fics, soon :) ♡</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This fanficiton will probably be a two-shot, so a lot shorter than the first one :)<br/>I hope you like it so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>